1. Technical Field
The following descriptions relate to an image scanning device, an image scanning system employing the image scanning device, and computer readable recording medium storing program for a computer connected with the image scanning device.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, an image scanning system configured such that image data and the like are exchanged between personal computers and a scanner have been known. In such an image scanning system, a so-called “push scan” setting is generally known. When the “push scan” setting is in effect, when a user operates a scanner to execute a scanning operation, scanned image data is transmitted to a PC (personal computer) and is automatically displayed on a display non it of the PC. In such a setting, therefore, there is a possibility that information (e.g., confidential information) may be viewed by a third person and leak.